TERMINATOR: The First Cyborg
by Lightbringer88
Summary: Basically just a AU story of Terminator-style universe. No Cyberdine,no Skynet. Just the normal arms race between countries.What happens when a dying teenager is transplanted into the body of a cyborg? Ratings may change


**TERMINATOR: The First Cyborg**

**Prologue: Prof John Leong's Robotics Journal**

_4/1/1999_

Today, ASEAN's top officials gave the orders for the beginning of a project. The aim was to create a robot that would serve Mankind, look like Man and possibly save Mankind. I was teamed with nine other eminent scientists, each from a different region. We decided to call it the M3 Project.

_10/3/2000_

We have achieved great progress, much thanks to the chemistry we have for a team. The M3 Project has produced a fully functional robot. It is specially designed and programmed to be a servant. It can fry eggs, brew coffee and even remove socks for us! WE decided that with its "living flesh over endoskeleton" basis, we decided to call it the T-6A. Coined from the famous Terminator movies, T-6A was also given the number 6, as it was the 6th day in which God had allegedly created Man. Take note that A, which is Alpha, could also mean Adam…

_26/3/2000_

Disaster! Somehow, our systems were hacked by someone, and information got leaked out. And now, there's a rumour that the Americans, having caught wind of this, are bringing back an old project like ours, only their calling their machine T-18, which is supposed to be THREE times better than ours. Knowing how much cash they have…I'm betting that I'm right.

_30/6/2001_

Yet another breakthrough! We have created yet another cybernetic organism. Meet T-6B. The B this time, is also for Battlebot. Programmed with the latest strategies and firearms knowledge and designed with an armour-plated body, it is the next big thing in modern warfare! Faced against five other killing machines with more firepower, it emerged victorious! With Adam and B-Bot (Our pet names for them) we will definitely steal the show at next month's Global Defence Display!

_10/7/2001_

Good news AND bad news. The bad news is, we lost almost all of our credibility as we were beaten by the American's T-18 Prototype. It turns out that since it was ostensibly a show of arms, nobody wanted to see a nonmilitary machine there. So Adam was out. Then, suddenly, T-6B was forced to face the American's T-18, which effectively was much more powerful than ours as they concentrated all their resources on one machine. We had to split ours between Adam and B-Bot. Currently; we managed to recover the remains of our dear B-Bot. Now, for the good news: We managed to get the attention of a team comprised of millionaires, who said that they would sponsor us if we managed to do the third part of our name: Save Mankind. We promised we would, and so…its back to the drawing board.

_2/12/2002_

We did it. After more than a year of 20-hour days, frequent nervous breakdowns and such, we have finally created a machine, or rather, cyborg that greatly exceeds the effectiveness of Adam and B-Bot. We've only got the metal part ready. That, will serve as a skeleton base for the cyborg, as well as store its many important parts. There's even going to be a backup memory chip that saves every time the cyborg shuts down properly or not in case of destruction. I'm going to seal it into the inner exoskeleton soon. Meanwhile, here's what it's going be like. As I said it'll be a cyborg, half-human half-machine, much like Adam. However, while Adam cannot feel any pain, this one can, thanks to pain receivers and all. Why? The cyborg is designed to take the place of a human's body. Yes, in fact, thanks to Prof Benedict Drake's new invention, the brainwave transporter, we can transport the "soul" of the dying human into the cyborg itself! After it is safely stored in the memory chip, we will then use the DNA from the person so that flesh would then grow onto the metallic exoskeleton. With Ms Chang's biological knowledge, we would then combine both flesh and metal into a symbiotic relationship, whereby the metal would take the place of bone. Oh my, I'm getting nervous thinking about it. Unfortunately, the material we had was only enough to build a 1.8 metres tall cyborg, and the end product will be very slightly skinnier than an average human too. The only thing we left to do now is wait for someone to come in for a test subject…


End file.
